The present invention relates to a training aid and, more particularly, to a baseball pitching training aid.
In baseball and softball, the pitcher is the player who throws a ball from the pitcher's mound toward the catcher to begin each play. Currently, players have a difficult time learning how to rotate a baseball or softball when throwing a pitch.
As can be seen, there is a need for a pitching training aid for softball or baseball.